Daylight's End
by random gamer animal
Summary: A quick story about Espeon and Umbreon based off the Song Daylight's End. Also, this isn't an Espeon x Umbreon It's an Espeon vs. Umbreon. Sorry shippers.


**_Authors Note: I know that this is short and may appear cheesy. I was rushing and so it didn't turn out very good, but I hope you like it nonetheless!_**

 **I do not own Pokemon all characters belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

 _ **Ask not the sun why she sets**_

Espeon calmly walks away, leaving the injured Umbreon behind in the snow.

Fresh blood from her cuts froze to her fur and dripped onto the snow behind her, leaving a trail. "Stupid Umbreon." She muttered. "The sun is always superior to the moon." She carefully ducks under an overhanging tree branch and continues on her way up to the cliff side to watch the sun set.

 _ **Why she shrouds her light away**_

Espeon perked her ears up, listening for the usual chirping of Pidgey's and Taillow's.

She looked around for playful Deerling, Sawsbucks and Stantlers.

there were no signs of living Pokemon anywhere. Espeon tilts her head up to the trees where sunlight is breaking through the branches and leaves. She lets the warmth from the small lighting warm her, melting the smalls bits of frozen blood and ice on her body. After a few minutes she continues on her way.

 _ **Or why she hides her glowing gaze**_

Espeon made her way through a barricade of bushes and tree branches that protected the cliff side. She made it. She noticed how there wasn't much snow up here which was okay with her, she had enough snow for a day. Laying down at the peak of the cliff, she watched the sun slowly set. "How I wish daylight could be an eternal thing in life." She closed her eyes and relaxed under the sun as it began to end the day.

 _ **When night turns crimson gold to grey**_

Umbreon breathed heavily as he ran along the path Espeon took, her small blood drops along the snow made it easy for him to track her down. "She will pay..."

"She will pay." he kept repeating to himself as he ran along the blood trail.

 _ **For silent falls the guilty sun**_

Espeon jolted awake from her nap, her gaze darted around the small clearing. She settled down when she realized it was a dream she looked at the sky, the moon had risen now and fresh snowflakes have begun to fall. She stood up and shook her fur to clear any snow that may have rested onto her fur. _I_ _will get my revenge._ A voice whispered in the wind, or was it the wind? Was she just hearing things? She sat down and looked around her. She had to be alert.

 _ **As day to dark does turn**_

Umbreon stopped to catch his breath. It felt as though time itself stopped. Like Dialga slowed it down, making it impossible for Umbreon to go anywhere for the trail seemed endless. It seemed to stretch farther and farther into nothing. nothing. The word rang in Umbreon's head like a bell. He began following the trail at a steady pace, observing it, trying to be sure it was real and not his imagination. Regardless he kept going, picking up speed as he went.

 _ **One simple truth she dare not speak: her light can only blind and burn**_

Espeon walked in circles on the cliff side. Who was coming after her? Umbreon? He's injured, can't even move. She was too busy trying to figure out who whispered it, that she didn't notice the moon casting a small glow that was getting bigger by the minute. When she took notice the glow enveloped her, She could still faintly see the outside world, but it didn't last long. Espeon closed her eyes, as she did so, voices could be heard. _You left an innocent_ _Pokemon to die!_

 _He did nothing to you, you're just Pokemon that hurts for fun!_

"Stop! Go away!" Her pitiful cries sounded out as the voices disappeared. She opened her eyes slowly to see the light was gone. She sat down with a sigh. Why had she injured him? Guilt had now washed over her once content mood.

 _ **No mercy for the guilty**_

Umbreon had heard the cries and was now racing towards them. He recognized the cries as they belonged to Espeon. The snow got in his face so his vision was getting blurred, but he didn't care, he just wanted to payback Espeon so he may rest peacefully.

 _ **Bring down their lying sun**_

Espeon could feel the unsteady heart beat and hear his shaky breathing. He was out there, coming to find her, but only she knew of the secret cliff side and the entrance was well hidden. She would be safe.

 _ **Blood so silver, black by night**_

Chips of ice and thorns of plants had inflicted more cuts upon Umbreon, causing him to slow his speed, he needed to rest, but he didn't. He kept going, pushing himself as fast as he could. His blood was like meted silver and dark oil. it left a fresher trail behind him. To which he hoped, he wouldn't be hunted down.

 _ **Upon their faces pale white**_

Umbreon began to notice Pokemon come out of hiding, all to stare at him. Who wouldn't want to stare at a delusional Umbreon that is hunting down an Espeon to kill and has blood all over him? He took a close look and saw that they were worried, their faces were as white as the stars above. What exactly were they worried about? Espeon? Or him?

 _ **Cruel moon, bring the end**_

Umbreon noticed the blood trail lead through some bushes and he was tempted to follow, but he saw a different path leading in the same direction. So in hopes it would still lead to Espeon, he took the other one, which was hardly noticeable. He limped up a slope until he saw the moons comforting glow, he walked forward out onto a small overhang, enjoying the scenery. His red gaze rested on an unwanted foe, Espeon was below him, staring at the endless sky. Umbreon studied her, he noticed that she was tense, as if she was expecting something. Umbreon's claws appeared and he knew what he must do...

 _ **The dawn will never rise again.**_


End file.
